


口非心是六

by gongqing



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	口非心是六

口非心是六

 

朗姆洛压住他，强迫性的纠缠他的舌头。手腕被握住按在头顶，朗姆洛一边亲他一边解开他衬衫的扣子。已经多月没有性生活的泽莫感觉自己也有点控制不住，他的身体在朗姆洛的抚摸下实诚的起了反应。

胸膛突然暴露在空气中，泽莫在乳尖被掐住的时候咝了一声，想曲起膝盖顶朗姆洛却被对方分开双腿，朗姆洛的膝盖极具目的性的顶在他裆部蹭动。

两人呼吸都慢慢加重，朗姆洛松开泽莫胳膊的时候他也没有反抗，而是不自觉的搭上朗姆洛的肩头。

朗姆洛顺着泽莫的嘴唇一路亲吻到他的脖子，泽莫喘着气向上挺动胸膛迎合他。

碍事的衣服被朗姆洛扔到床下，突然全身接触空气的泽莫瑟缩一下，被朗姆洛抱住。

泽莫的腿盘上朗姆洛的腰，朗姆洛耸动着腰身把阴茎放在泽莫腿间摩擦。

“朗姆洛......”

朗姆洛捂住泽莫的嘴唇，然后握着他一条大腿顺着摸到根部，大腿内侧敏感的皮肤被指甲搔动。泽莫被刺激的眼眶发红，温热的呼吸喷在朗姆洛手上形成一片水汽。朗姆洛含住他的嘴唇把他的所有呼吸和声音都吞下肚，然后手指毫不留情的撑开褶皱伸了进去。

泽莫睁大眼，然后又被朗姆洛用手掌捂住眼睛。

手指不停的在他体内进出，开拓那处紧致的小穴，直到肠壁开始分泌出些许粘液来适应异物。

泽莫整个脊柱都发麻，腿被拉着翘的更高，朗姆洛增加了一根手指来开拓他。他忍不住发出一些压抑在喉咙里的声音，朗姆洛放开他的嘴让他呼吸，转而去啃他的脖子。

“叫出来就好。”

朗姆洛含住他的乳头，用手按揉他涨的难受的阴茎。泽莫狠狠的抓了一把朗姆洛的后背，不出意外是见血了。作为报复，朗姆洛在他胸膛上咬了一口，然后又吸允他的脖子，位置高到难以被衣领遮住。

泽莫也效仿他在他颈侧留下一个明显的痕迹，然后被用力拍了一下屁股。

“真要做到最后？”

“不然呢？”

朗姆洛不觉得他能在这个时候委屈自己停下来，他的小兄弟在叫着要干进泽莫的屁股。泽莫咬了下嘴唇然后抬高了屁股。

“你好像很不情愿。”

用三根手指在泽莫体内搅动，现在已经湿润的能听出水声了。

“少他妈废话。”

泽莫只是试探性的问候，现在停下来他也不会好受。但是他们这个关系似乎即将要更加混乱，而朗姆洛已经掐着他的腰用前端摩擦他的臀瓣。

“戴套......”

泽莫皱眉，朗姆洛啧了一声然后探身在床头柜里翻出一盒拆开，还好他上次去超市买了一盒。

“看来你早有准备，啊......”

朗姆洛一个挺身让还想说什么的泽莫失声，比手指粗的多的肉棒捣进最深处，泽莫抽着气用腿夹住朗姆洛。

“你轻点.....”

“你放开。”

被夹得差点早泄的朗姆洛捏着泽莫屁股上的软肉，双手揉搓着往两边分开。泽莫慢慢的放松下来，胳膊环上朗姆洛的脖子，朗姆洛用手托住他的后背。

等到适应的差不多，朗姆洛开始慢慢的顶弄。泽莫的腿被他拉着高高的盘在自己腰上，还贴心的在他的屁股下边垫了个枕头。

朗姆洛一边抽插一边安抚着泽莫，不停的和他交换亲吻。被操着的泽莫无意识的想要依赖对方，手臂不停的收紧想抱着朗姆洛。

“我在。”

亲吻泽莫的眼角和耳垂，泽莫整个人都挂在他身上。朗姆洛把他按进床垫里用力操着。

囊袋拍打在屁股上的声音和咕叽咕叽的水声缠在一起，摸了一把交合的地方，朗姆洛把那些粘液抹上泽莫的屁股，然后揉着他的臀肉。被操到腿发软的泽莫几乎要从朗姆洛身上滑下来，被他强硬的又抓着腿盘好。

朗姆洛用舌头舔泽莫不停滚动的喉结，咬住他致命的地方。

泽莫用棕色的眼睛看着他，薄薄的唇张开呼着热气。

“朗姆洛。”

泽莫喊得很小声，尾音打着卷。仿佛一片羽毛搔动他的心脏，朗姆洛低头吻了吻他的眼睛然后开始了更猛烈的进攻。

被抓住腿大开大合肏弄的泽莫忍不住叫的有点大声，等到朗姆洛射出来放开他时还有点失神。

朗姆洛摘下灌满精液的安全套扔到垃圾桶里，然后侧躺着抱住泽莫用手给他撸出来。泽莫抽着气享受他的服务，短时间里两次高潮让他的大脑出现断层。

两具流着汗的赤裸身体躺在一起，朗姆洛歇了一会去卫生间放水。

泽莫躺在床上盯着天花板。

“怎么，还没反应过来？”

朗姆洛把他横抱起来，看他还在发呆，忍不住想逗逗他。

泽莫看了朗姆洛一眼，然后鼻子里哼了一声。

“难道是不满意？”

试了试水温，朗姆洛把泽莫放下，由于当初考虑到只有自己一个人住，他就没有装浴缸那种麻烦玩意。泽莫依附着他站在喷头底下，脸色还是有点臭。

朗姆洛不知道自己哪里又得罪了他，只好一手扶着他一手在他身上搓洗，把那些黏黏的东西洗掉。

“朗姆洛......”

泽莫突然的开口，声音因为刚刚的喊叫有点哑。

“嗯。”

扯过浴巾把泽莫包起来再抱回去的朗姆洛低头回应他。

“我脑子好像有水。”

“？”


End file.
